warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Soma Prime
The Soma Prime is the primed version of the assault rifle. It features a greater magazine size, greater ammo reserves, faster spool-up, and a slight increase to status chance. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High and damage – effective against health and armor. *Tied with , , and / for the highest critical multiplier of all fully automatic rifles. *Very high fire rate. *High accuracy. *Fastest spool-up of all auto spool rifles, with optimal fire rate and accuracy achieved after a spool-up period of five bullets. *Large magazine size and ammo reserves. *Innate two polarities. Disadvantages: *Tied with normal for the second lowest damage of all rifles, after ; very reliant on its high critical damage potential. **Ill-suited against Object-based health as it nullifies any critical hits. *Low damage – less effective against shields. *High fire rate generates high recoil, hindering accuracy. *Low reload speed. *Sub-optimal ammo efficiency. Tips *A critical focused build using and combined with and , and/or is the best way to mod this weapon to take advantage of its high critical chance to increase its otherwise meager base damage. **If you are low on slots, , , and provide the most overall increase in DPS. ** , enables maximising critical chance, but when used together with the superior options mentioned above, it has a fairly weak effect due to diminishing returns. It's negative attribute, on the other hand, has a strong detrimental effect: The weapon is best fired in short bursts (reducing spread in order to land more headshots, and increasing uptime), but this causes frequent respooling, producing a reduction in potential DPS. For this reason, the weapon suffers disproportionately from fire rate decreasing mods, while benefiting from fire rate increasing mods which increase the power and "responsiveness" of said bursts. *Reload time can be shortened by using a melee attack or dodge roll when the reload timer reaches about 3/4. This works because, like many older weapons, the magazine is updated at this time instead of at the end, making the remaining time extraneous. *Due to the weapon's high rate-of-fire combined with its low base damage, the Soma Prime can be ammo inefficient. Using and/or can be used to recover a steady supply of ammo. Alternatively, ammo can be instantly replenished using Squad Ammo Restores. Additionally, Carrier's mod grants more reserve ammo and turns unused ammo drops into ammo for equipped weapons. Trivia *The Soma Prime was one of the first prime items which had colorable gold parts. This trait was shared with the , and the Pyra Prime Syandana. *The ring-like formation through which the Warframe holds the weapon with their left hand rotates while firing, making this one of the few primary weapons that have firing animations. **Like its non-prime version, the Soma Prime's magazine passes up through its receiver as it fires, with the portion of the magazine consumed indicating the amount of ammo left. *The Soma Prime is also the only Primed weapon in the game that keeps its original counterpart's base damage. Media SomaPrimeCodex.png|Soma Prime in Codex. Somap.jpg|Soma Prime - Black tinted gold bits Warframe Soma Prime, Shiny Pretty Things thequickdraw A look at Warframe Soma Prime Soma Prime 15.7.1 - Mogamu Lets Max (Warframe) E15 - Soma Prime & 75 Plat Code Winner! SOMA PRIME - Critical Damage Build 4 forma - Warframe SOMA PRIME - Argon Scope Red Crits 4 forma - Warframe Warframe - All Prime Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Vaultings *On November 15, 2016, it was announced that the Soma Prime, along with and the , would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on November 22, 2016. Any preexisting components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. *On October 31, 2017, the Soma Prime became available for acquisition through Twitch Prime along with . This limited time offer lasted until December 31st, 2017. *Soma Prime, along with , , , , and , were unvaulted from November 13, 2018 to January 29, 2019. Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 7. *Reduced damage of Soma Prime in Conclave. *Soma Prime damage decreased in Conclave. *Fixed Soma Prime Barrel duplicate rewards on Relics. *Fixed the Huntsman Soma Skin not applying properly to the Soma Prime. *Fixed Soma Prime not sitting properly on Saryn when holstered. *Fixed an error that would occur when viewing Soma Prime in the Codex. *Slightly reduced the damage of Soma Prime in PvP. *Soma Prime is now usable in PvP. *Updated audio on Soma Prime. *Fixed additional ammo clips showing on Soma Prime. *Slightly reduced Soma Prime audio. *Fixed Soma Prime and Vasto Prime not being visible in the Codex. *Introduced via Nova Prime Access. }} See Also * , the standard version of this gun. * , the machine pistol counterparts of this weapon. * , battle-hatchets inspired by Soma's design. * , Archwing rifle described as the Soma's big-sister. de:Soma Prime es:Soma Prime fr:Soma Prime pt:Soma Prime Category:Update 15 Category:Prime Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Assault Rifle